videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Elimentica
Elimentica is a game for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and Wii U. The game is a science-fiction game set in 1915. The Protagonist, Cassandra Keys is an extremely intelligent scientist and entrepreneur who founded Elimentica, the name given to ten cities in theme to Elements. Cassandra figured out how to create portals which lead to various locations and is how she gets around so quickly for her time. Cassandra also figured out Super Powers which resemble Elemental Energies. Gameplay The game is a third person fighter with Super Powers being a big part of the game. There are a variety of ten powers that can be used throughout the game, not including the portal opening ability, which are: #'Fire Blaster'- Sends blasts of fire which burn enemies. #'Frost Blaster'- Sends blasts of ice which freeze enemies. #'Telekinesis'- Making objects move with your mind. #'Cyclone'- Sends mini tornadoes which carry enemies making them vulnerable. #'Whirlpool'- Summons mini whirlpools which devour enemies. #'Electric Blaster'- Sends blasts of electricity which electrocute enemies. #'Sand Storm'- Summons a sand storm which blinds and slowly chokes enemies. #'Vine Storm'- Summons vines which attack enemies. #'Sound Blast'- Creates a loud blast of sound which stuns enemies and puts out fires. #'Mind Control'- Possess enemies and NPC's Story Bold Means the first mention of a character Italics mean the first mention of one of the cities The story starts 8:30pm at the new years eve party of 1914 in the Jungle-like city of Morass, Cassandra Keyes its in her office working as a college called Benedict Collins comes in bringing her cake, he tries to persuade her to come down and celebrate with the city. She told them not to expect her but Collins insists she comes. Throughout the next hour Keyes receives visits from various work colleges. At 10pm Keyes hears the sound of gun shots and decides to go investigate, determining it would be too dangerous to stay in the office. When she goes to investigate the office, she finds it empty, as if no one was there nor had touched it however when she gets into the hall area she finds everyone dead, brutally murdered. Going outside into the courtyard, Keyes is ambushed by masked men and the combat tutorial initiates. After that one grabs her and shots her in the back of the head and she wakes up in her office, looking at clock being 6am. Exploring the office, she finds Collins in the kitchen making himself a coffee. Collins then mentions a package in which he intended to deliver to his girlfriend Kate Fitzroy and insisted that Keys delivered it to her via her Portal ability. He then goes onto say that Kate lives in Poseidon. Keyes replies by saying she had a few errands to run. As Keys goes visiting stores she notices that something is off, then she comes across a suspicious looking building. Deciding to go explore this building she finds out about a hidden dungeon in which she could see a lot of massacred bodies, if the gore wasn't enough, there was also an eerie aura in which jammed her powers, however having strong power she was only weakened. As she got close to the dungeon's core she finds herself in this arena looking reactor room, questioning how this place got here she soon finds herself by the same masked men in her dream. She manages to steal one of their guns and an intense battle ensures. She mentions to her self that she heard one of them mention "Ravens of Jasihin" In which she assumes must be some sort of cult. Next Keyes fights her way through the establishment until she reaches a church looking area. Here she meets a man named Yosef Seren, supposedly the leader of the cult. As Seren, having the same sort of power as her and not having them jammed, Seren detains Keyes pretty easily. He tries to explain that she has no place in Elimentica anymore then casts a wormhole in which she is sucked into then everything goes white. Locations In order of appearance #Morass- A Jungle themed City #Poseidon- An Underwater City #Isis- A Desert themed City #Frostica- An Arctic themed City #Runia- A Magic themed City #Necrocity- An Undead themed City #Bamtam- An Underground themed City #Prometheus- A City at the Earth's Core #Athena- A City in the Sky #Lunaria- A City on the Moon Gallery Elimentica Logo.jpg Trivia *Elimentica is purposely spelt wrong as it kind of resembles the word "Eliminate". *This game kind of resembles BioShock, with an Underwater city, Super Powers etc. Category:Elimentica Category:Poseidon133 Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Wii U